1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, communication terminal apparatus, and program for receiving a television broadcasting signal such as a terrestrial digital broadcasting signal.
In recent years, products, such as terminal apparatuses including cellular phones, are widely used, which have a digital camera function including an optical element such as a lens, an image pick-up element such as CCD, and a built-in image memory in addition to a function of transmittance/receipt of telephone calls and e-mails. Further, with advancement in technologies of flexible printing substrates and wiring technologies, cellular phones have been widely used, which have a main body including electronic parts and key switches and a subsidiary body including a liquid crystal display, which are coupled together with a hinge unit and can be kept in a folded state or in a unfolded state.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-319043 (Patent Document) discloses a cellular phone of a foldable type, which has a lower side unit provided with a manipulating section and an upper side unit provided with a display unit, both units being coupled together by a hinge unit allowing them to take an open state and/or a closed state. The upper side unit is provided with the display unit, a supporting section and a rotary/sliding mechanism. The display unit has a display screen for a display section. A pair of front cameras disposed on the display unit are arranged to take positions upper and lower to the display section when the display section is kept in a portrait format, and to take positions right and left to the display section when the display section is rotated/slid to take a landscape format.
Patent Document explains that the arrangement will yield advantageous effect that a display device can be used with a portrait format or a landscape format without any limitation, advantageous effect that allows easy three-dimension image processing, and advantageous effect that, when the cellular phone is used as a television phone, one of the pair of cameras of the display unit is arbitrarily selected depending on a calling party to transfer a right or left side facial expression.
In the arrangement, it is simply determined depending on the orientation of the display unit (a portrait or landscape orientation), from which corner of the display unit pixels forming an image photographed by the pair of cameras are disposed to display the image on the display unit. That is, even though an image of data obtained by photographing the same scenery is displayed on the display unit, the display screen of the displayed image is completely changed in height and/or width depending on the display format (portrait or landscape format) of the display unit.
In some area of Japan, the terrestrial digital broadcasting has started since December, 2003. In case the cellular phones capable of receiving the terrestrial digital broadcasting signal are put on the market, the display image on the display unit, as changes in height and/or width depending on the display format (portrait and landscape format) of the display unit, does not conforms with the TV broadcasting standard and therefore is not allowed.